Will You Marry Me
by J-Twice
Summary: Kim Jaejoong seorang namja cantik yang sudah mapan belum juga memiliki pasangan hidup yang membuatnya terus gelisah apalagi ia sering dibully hanya karena ia yang belum menikah. Apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah bertemu dengan Jung Yunho? apa ia berhasil membina hubungannya dengan Yunho. YUNJAE FANFIC.


**Cast : Kim Jaejoong x Jung Yunho**

**Warning : Typos bertebaran dimana-mana, ceritanya gaje abis, YAOI (BL) yang gak suka sebaiknya jangan baca entar bisa muntah.**

**Summary : Kim Jaejoong seorang namja cantik yang sudah mapan belum juga memiliki pasangan hidup yang membuatnya terus gelisah apalagi ia sering dibully Karen hanya ia yang belum menikah. Apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah bertemu dengan Jung Yunho? apa ia berhasil membina hubungannya dengan Yunho. YUNJAE FANFIC.**

**000Yunjae000**

**-Jung Yura-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namaku Kim Jaejoong diusiaku yang sudah hampir mencapai kepala tiga aku masih belum juga menemukan pendamping hidup yang mampu menghabiskan hari-harinya bersamaku. Melewati masa-masa menjadi orangtua, melihat perkembangan anak-anakku, dan menjadi tua bersama pasangan hidupku. Aku terkadang iri melihat teman-teman dekatku sudah memiliki pasangan hidup mereka masing-masing. Hey! Aku manusia biasa aku juga ingin menikmati semua itu, aku juga ingin ada seseorang yang selalu disampingku untuk berbagi denganku.

Terkadang hatiku teriris terasa sangat menyakitkan mendapat undangan pernikahan dari teman-teman dekatku yang satu persatu melangkah mendahuluiku menuju mahligai pernikahan. Apa aku salah kalau aku ingin merasakan semua itu. sebenarnya apa yang salah denganku, aku merasa tidak ada yang salah denganku.

Kata orang-orang yang melihatku aku indah perpaduan antara cantik dan tampan, aku juga sudah mapan, aku tidak pernah berkata kasar kepada orang lain, aku juga bukan tipe orang yang pemilih tapi kenapa orang-orang yang dekat denganku seakan enggan untuk menjalani hubungan yang serius denganku.

Aku selalu bertanya pada diriku sendiri, apa aku ditakdirkan untuk sendirian selamannya . sebenarnya apa kesalahanku dimasa lalu sehingga aku sulit menemukan jodohku. Terkadang aku berfantasi gila membayangkan seseorang mendekap tubuhku, memberikanku kasih sayang sepenuhnya. Dan itu semakin membuatku ingin secepatnya menemukan pasangan hidupku. Aku tidak perduli dia namja ataupun yeoja karena aku seorang bisek.

**000Yunjae000**

**-Jung Yura-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai, ia tidak tahu kemana langkah kakinya membawanya sekarang pikirannya melayang jauh. Sesekali terdengar hembusan nafasnya, ia benar-benar seperti seorang mayat hidup. Pikirannya kembali melayang kebeberapa saat yang lalu.

**Flashback **

Jaejoong kini Nampak elegan dengan stelan jas putih yang menempel ditubuhnya, ia berjalan dengan anggunya diantara para tamu undangan yang hadir diacara pernikahan sahabat dekatnya Kim Junsu dan Park Yoochun. Semua mata memandang kagum kearah namja cantik itu, ia tersenyum ramah membalas tatapan orang-orang yang hadir karena memang seperti itulah ia selalu ramah pada siapa saja.

Ia melihat tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri teman-temannya semasa kuliahnya dulu sedang berkumpul di sudut ruangan tengah asyik ngobrol sambil sesekal terdengar suara candaan mereka. Jaejoong pun melangkahkan kakinya ikut bergabung bersama teman-temannya.

"Yaa Jae, sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu kau semakin cantik saja" sapa Heechul yang langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya membalas dengan sebuah senyuman sapaan dari Heechul.

"Ne, Jae apa kau sudah menikah"Tanya Kibum, mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu Jaejoong terdiam inilah yang ia tidak suka saat bertemu dengan teman-teman lamanya.

"Ani, aku masih sendiri" ujar Jaejoong sambil berusaha tersenyum menutupi perasaan kalut dihatinya.

"Kenapa kau betah sekali hyung melajang"sahut Taemin dengan polosnya membuat yang lain tertawa mendengar pernyataan polos yang keluar dari bibir Taemin.

'Kalian pikir aku suka melajang,huh'batin Jaejoong. Ia pun ikutan tertawa walaupun hatinya dongkol selalu dibully saat bertemu seperti ini karena hanya ia saja yang belum menikah.

Kini nampaknya pasangan pengantin baru sedang bersiap melepar buket bunga ditangannya. Junsu berbalik dan melepar buket bunga itu yang sudah ditunggu oleh para tamu undangan. Buket bunga itu melambung keatas siap untuk jatuh kebawah. Orang-orang yang sudah menunggu kini dengan cepat berusaha mendahului satu dengan yang lain namun buket itu kini jatuh dengan tepat ditangan seorang namja cantik yang hanya bisa melongo mendapati buket bunga itu tengah bertengger ditangannya.

Suara sorak dari teman-teman dan tamu undangan membuatnya tersadar dan tersenyum malu. Ia hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Salah seorang tamu udangan berbicara padanya "Kau beruntung sekali tidak lama lagi kau akan menyusul pengantin baru itu"tunjuk tamu itu kearah pasangan pengantin yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"Jae, ku tunggu undangannya"Celetuk Heechul

"Ne, Jae awas saja kalau kau tidak memberi undangannya"sahut Kibum.

**Flashback end**

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya lagi ia mendongkak keatas menatap langit malam yang ditaburi bintang 'sungguh indah malam ini jika bersama seseorang'pikirnya.

"Semuanya mempunyai pasangan bulan dan bintang, siang dan malam tapi kenapa aku tidak punya pasangan"keluhnya entah pada siapa. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya pelan seolah tidak ingin cepat-cepat sampai dirumah. Kini ia sedang duduk disalah satu bangku ditaman ia mengedarkan pandangnya mencari sesuatu yang bisa menarik perhatiannya, namun tak ada yang membuatnya tertarik malah membuat moodnya semakin buruk karena baru saja melihat pasangan muda yang tengah bercumbu.

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku, surfing di internet atau sekedar mengupdate status galau di akun twiterrnya. Saat tengah asyik dalam dunianya sendiri hingga ia tidak menyadari seseorang tengah duduk disampingnya. Orang itu seakan ragu untuk menegurnya karena tak ingin menganggu Jaejoong. Merasa ada orang disampingnya Jaejoong menoleh.

Tiba-tiba saja jantung Jaejoong berdetak dengan cepat melihat mata musang yang kini tengah menatapnya dan juga bibir hati yang kini tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Mianhae apa boleh aku meminjam ponselmu sebentar"Tanya namja itu ragu-ragu. Jaejoong berusaha mengendalikan perasaannya yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi gugup berhadapan dengan orang yang baru ia kenal beberapa saat yang lalu.

"B-buat apa"ujar Jaejoong dengan nada gugup yang tidak berhasil ia sembunyikan.

"Aku kehilangan ponselku tadi aku ingin menelpon sopir untuk menjemput karena mobilku mogok dan taksi tidak ada jam segini" Kata namja tadi menjelaskan maksudnya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk lalu menyerahkan ponselnya pada namja tampan disampingnya. Namja bermata musang itu mengambil ponsel Jaejoong lalu menekan beberapa digit angka sebelum menekan tombol berwarna hijau dilayar touch screen tersebut.

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandanganya dari namja disamping yang sudah mencuri hatinya itu, walaupun sesekali ia mencuri pandang. Setelah beberapa saat namja itu mengembalikan ponselnya pada Jaejoong.

"Gomawo"ujar namja itu yang dibalas anggukan dari Jaejoong karena ia tidak sanggup terlalu banyak berkata-kata karena hanya dengan melihat senyum namja itu saja membuatnya harus menahan nafasnya.

"Jung Yunho Immida" namja bermata musang itu memperkenalkan dirinya pada Jaejoong sambil mengulurkan tangannya Jaejoong menatap uluran tangan Yunho dengan ragu-ragu menerima uluran tangan itu.

"K-kim Jaejoong immida"

"Nama yang cantik, secantik orangnya" ujar Yunho yang langsung membuat rona merah dikulit putih Jaejoong ia pun cepat-cepat menarik tangannya dari Yunho.

"Aku ini namja"

"Benarkah, aku kira kau Yeoja soalnya kau lebih cantik dari yeoja-yeoja yang pernah ku temui" ucap Yunho dengan santainya tanpa memperhatikan efek dari perkataanya pada Jaejoong. Kini Jaejoong hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajah merahnya sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Apa kau orang yang selalu merayu tiap orang yang baru kau temui"kata Jaejoong tanpa melihat kearah Yunho yang membuat Yunho malah tertawa keras. Jaejoong mengeryitkan alisnya menatap Yunho bingung 'memang ada yang lucu dengan ucapanku'batin Jaejoong. Yunho menghentikan tawanya melihat ekspresi bingung Jaejoong.

"Apa kau termakan rayuanku" goda Yunho yang membuat jaejoong gelalapan.

"A-ani siapa yang termakan rayuanmu, aku hanya bertanya habisnya kita baru bertemu beberapa saat yang lalu tapi kau sudah mengeluarkan gombalanmu itu"

"Soalnya kau sepertinya seseorang yang asyik untuk dibawa bercanda" seru Yunho.

'huh ternyata dia bercanda, aku pikir ia benar-benar memujiku cantik'batin Jaejoong ia mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Oh Ya gomawo sudah meminjamkan ponselnya, aku duluan sopirku sudah datang"kata Yunho sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan sedikit membungkuk kearah Jaejoong dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Jaejoong ia berlalu dan menghampiri mobil audi yang kini tengah berada dipinggir jalan.

Jaejoong hanya menatap punggung Yunho sambil menghembus nafasnya kecewa karena pertemuanya sangat singkat. Dan tanpa ia sadar seseorang sedang menyeringai kearahanya "Kau hanya akan menjadi milikku seorang"gumam orang itu.

**000Yunjae000**

**-Jung Yura-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu setelah pertemuan mereka malam itu Jaejoong selalu memikirkan namja yang sudah mencuri hatinya, membuatnya tidak terlalu bisa focus dengan pekerjaannya. Karena bayang-bayang namja itu selalu menghantuinya. Ia selalu menunggu namja itu ditaman berharap namja itu datang. Namun hasilnya nihil.

Seseorang membuyarkan lamunannya yang sejak tadi hanya memandang tumpukan laporan dan berkas yang harus ia periksa. Ia menolehkan kepalanya mendapati sekretaris sekaligus sahabatnya itu tengah menatapnya.

"Kau kenapa Jae" Tanya Yoona sekretaris Jaejoong yang sendari tadi heran melihat tingkah sahabat yang juga merambat sebagai bosnya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya sedang bosan saja"jawab Jaejoong asal

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku Jae, kau yang selalu gila kerja tiba-tiba saja bilang bosan , kajja ceritakan padaku" pinta Yoona. Jaejoong mendengus kesal karena ia tidak bisa berbohong pada sekretarisnya itu. ia menghelas nafasnya sebelum mulai menceritakan masalahnya pada Yoona.

Yoona tertawa setelah mendengar cerita Jaejoong, dan tak memperdulikan tatapan kesal dari Jaejoong untuknya.

"Yak! Berhenti tertawa itu tidak lucu" seru Jaejoong. Yoona menghentikan tawanya walaupun ia masih terkekeh pelan.

"Aku pikir kau tidak punya rasa Jae selama ini karena aku tidak pernah melihatmu dekat dengan siapapun tapi sekarang kau jatuh cinta pada orang yang baru kau temui"

"Kapan aku bilang aku jatuh cinta" Tanya Jaejoong dengan polosnya membuat Yoona menepuk keningnya.

"Yak! Umurmu sekarang berapa kenapa tidak bisa membedakan sedang jatuh cinta atau tidak, aigoo" cercah Yoona yang tidak menyangka temannya itu ternyata masih polos.

"Molla, aku bingung" kata Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan menyanga dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

**000Yunjae000**

**-Jung Yura-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disebuah ruangan disalah satu club malam di seoul yaitu Mirotic, Nampak dua orang namja tampan sedang larut dengan suasana malam itu. sambil sesekali namja tampan itu meneguk wine ditangannya. Membuat namja berjidat lebar Park Yoochun mengelengkan kepalannya.

"Sampai kapan kau bersembunyi dan hanya menjadi Stalkernya ini sudah terlalu lama kau selalu menjauhi orang-orang yang dekat dengannya tapi kau tak pernah mendekatinya secara langsung" kata Yoochun menasehati sahabatnya itu.

"Ahh aku tak tahu Chun aku masih menikmati hari-hariku seperti ini"

"Kau yang menikmati tapi dia yang tersiksa, kau tahu dia itu ingin sekali memiliki pasangan hidup, dan kau selalu menyingkirkan orang-orang yang dekat dengannya sejak 10 tahun yang lalu"geram Yoochun pada sahabatnya itu.

"Aku akan memikirkannya lagi"

**000Yunjae000**

**-Jung Yura-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini Jaejoong benar-benar frustasi dikepalanya selalu saja bayang namja bermata musang itu terlintas. Baru kali ini ia benar-benar merasakan merindukan seseorang padahal toh ia baru sekali bertemu dan itu pun terasa sangat singkat. Kalau sudah sedang dalam mood tidak baik begini ia lebih memilih jalan kaki untuk bisa menghilangkan kekesalannya. Sesekali ia menendang batu kerikil dijalanan seolah batu itu menyalurkan kekesalannya. Saat ia menendang batu kerikil itu untuk ke sekian kalinya tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara orang kesakitan dan sontak ia langsung membulatkan matanya melihat orang yang sedang dipikirkannya kini sedang ada di depannya sambil memegang kepalanya yang terkena batu tendangan Jaejoong.

Dengan gugup Jaejoong menghampir Yunho yang sedang meringgis kesakitan, ia perlahan menghampiri Yunho dan membungkukan badannya berkali-kali meminta maaf. Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya melihat kearah Jaejoong dan tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa, lupakan saja"

"Tapi itu pasti sakit, akan aku obati" kata Jaejoong sambil menarik tangan Yunho menuju sebuah bangku di pinggir jalan "tunggu sebentar" pinta Jaejoong yang langsung berlari menjauh dari Yunho membuat Yunho menatapnya bingung. Setelah 5 menit menunggu akhirnya Jaejoong kembali dengan membawa obat untuk mengobati luka ditangannya.

Jaejoong membersihkan luka Yunho dengan hati-hati karena batu yang ditendangnya tadi berhasil membuat dahi Yunho terluka dan membiru. Karena saking asyiknya membersihkan luka Yunho Jaejoong tidak menyadari sedari tadi Yunho mengulum senyumnya karena perhatian Jaejoong. Setelah selesai membersihkan luka Yunho, Jaejoong menyimpan kembali obat-obatan itu.

"Sekali lagi mianhae, aku tidak sengaja Yunho shi"ucap Jaejoong meminta maaf untuk kesekian kalinya pada Yunho.

"Kau masih ingat namaku" kata Yunho sambil menunjuk dirinya. Jaejoong langsung salah tingkah.

"N-ne" jawabnya pelan.

"Gomawo" ucap yunho yang berhasil mengundang pertanyaan dibenak Jaejoong kenapa jadi Yunho berterima kasih padanya.

"Untuk apa, bukankah aku sudah melukaimu kenapa kau berterima kasih"

"Karena kau sudah mengingat namaku, aku senang namja secantik kau bisa mengingatku" Jaejoong langsung blushing ria mendapati gombalan Yunho kali ini.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengodaku sih"

"Aku senang menggodamu kau tahu"

**000Yunjae000**

**-Jung Yura-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak kejadian Jaejoong tidak sengaja menendang batu yang mengenai kepala Yunho, hubungan mereka sudah semakin dekat saja. Mereka sudah bertukar nomor ponsel dan tak jarang mereka juga meluangkan waktu kerja mereka diakhir pekan untuk berjalan-jalan untuk sekedar nonton ataupun Cuma makan malam diluar.

Disudut salah satu café yang berada dipinggir pantai Nampak dua orang namja tengah asyik menikmati makan malam romantic mereka. Kalau dilihat-lihat hanya ada mereka berdua di café itu. Ya jawabannya karena tempat itu sudah dipesan khusus oleh Yunho untuk mereka berdua.

Sambil menyantap makanannya sambil sesekali Yunho menatap Jaejoong dan tersenyum membuat Jaejoong merasa tidak nyaman ditatap begitu oleh Yunho.

"Wae Yun? Kenapa melihatku terus"Tanya Jaejoong

"Karena kau sangat cantik Jae malam ini" kata-kata Yunho selalu berhasil membuat wajah Jaejoong memerah.

"Y-yun berhenti menggodaku"

"Ani, aku tak akan berhenti menggodamu Boo"

"Eh? Siapa Boo?Kekasihmu" Tanya Jaejoong yang terlihat kecewa. Yunho tersenyum mendengar nada kecewa Jaejoong.

"Ne, dia kekasihku yang sebentar lagi menjadi istriku" ucapan Yunho kali ini membuat perasaan Jaejoong sakit 'hah sampai kapan aku sendiri, ternyata dia sudah punya kekasih, tapi kenapa ia mendekatiku apa makan malam romantic ini karena ia ingin mengatakan ini'batin Jaejoong nelangsa.

"Oh chukkae" ucap Jaejoong pelan. Yunho ingin sekali rasanya tertawa melihat Jaejoong namun ia tahan ia masih ingin menggoda Jaejoong.

"Gomawo, kau harus datang ke pernikahanku nanti"

"Oh sudah akan menikah ya, sekali lagi chukkae"

"Gomawo, apa kau akan datang"

"Molla" jawab Jaejoong singkat, ia benar-benar kecewa saat ini

"Wae, aku tidak mau tahu kau harus datang"

"Kenapa aku harus datang"

"Kalau kau tidak datang lalu yang jadi pengantinku siapa" Jaejoong terbelalak tidak percaya apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Sungguh itu diluar perkiraannya, Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong dan mengenggamnya dengan erat.

"Will You marry me Kim Jaejoong" ucap Yunho dengan lantang membuat Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan airmatanya karena terlalu bahagia.

"Yes I do"

"Gomawo, Saranghae" ucap Yunho dan langsung berdiri menghampiri Jaejoong dan membawanya kedalam dekapannya.

"Nado Saranghae Yunnie"

**000Yunjae000**

**-Jung Yura-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari pernikahan mereka sudah ditentukan 2 minggu lagi, orang tua Jaejoong sangat senang putra mereka akan segera menikah. Hari yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu oleh keluarga besarnya. Kini Jaejoong sedang berada di dapurnya memasak untuk makan siang Yunho. Ya sejak mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih yang sebentar lagi menjadi suami istri Jaejoong rutin membuat makan siang untuk Yunho disela kesibukannya.

Kini ia tengah melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan Yunho, sebelum masuk ia bertemu dengan sekretaris Yunho.

"Apa Yunho didalam" Tanya Jaejoong pada Sekretaris yang bertag name "Kang Yura"

"Sajangnim sedang rapat, silahkan tunggu didalam" Kata Yura dengan sopan mempersilahkan calon istri bosnya itu menunggu diruangan Yunho.

"Ne Gomawo Yura Shi" Jaejoong membuka pintu ruangan Yunho dan masuk kedalam meletakan makanan yang dibawanya diatas meja. Ia berniat menyusuri ruangan Yunho karena selama ini ia tidak pernah melihat kalau berkunjung ke kantor calon suaminya itu. ia kini berada disalah satu pintu ruangan yang asing baginya karena saking penasarannya ia membuka perlahan pintu itu ia melihat sekeliling dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat apa yang ada diruangan itu.

"A-ap-aa ini"

**000Yunjae000**

**-Jung Yura-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah selesai rapat Yunho berniat langsung ingin menemui calon istrinya itu, namun niatnya tertunda karena Yoochun mengajaknya berbicara.

"Hei Yun, apa Jae tahu kalau kau sudah lama menyukainya"Tanya Yoochun sahabat sekaligus rekan bisnisnya itu.

"Ani"jawab Yunho singkat

"Bagaimana Kalau dia tahu kalau kau yang membuat orang-orang yang dia suka menjauh darinya" Yunho terdiam sejenak

"Sudahlah jangan pikirkan itu asal ia tidak masuk ruang pribadiku aku akan baik-baik saja"kata Yunho namun entah kenapa perasaannya mendadak tidak nyaman. Ia pun langsung beranjak meninggalkan Yoochun dan ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan BooJaenya.

"Apa Jaejoong sudah datang"Tanya Yunho pada sekretarisnya

"Ne sajangnim, saya menyuruhnya menunggu didalam"

"Baiklah" Yunho masuk kedala ruangannya dengan tergesa-gesa karena sudah merindukan kekasihnya. Namun apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya membatu ditempat, melihat Jaejoong tengah terduduk di depan ruang pribadinya yang terbuka. Dengan suara yang hampir tidak terdengar ia memanggil BooJaenya.

"B-boo"lirihnya. Jaejoong membalik tubuhnya menatap Yunho dengan tajam, ia pun berdiri dan menghampiri Yunho yang kini tengah mematung.

'PLAKK'

Sebuah tamparan keras mengenai pipi Yunho, Yunho tidak melawan ia menerima perlakukan Jaejoong untuknya. Ia ingin merengkuh tubuh Jaejoong yang bergetar, namun segera ditepis kasar oleh Jaejoong.

"KAU JAHAT YUN, AKU MEMBENCIMU KAU MEMBUATKU SEPERTI ORANG BODOH SELAMA INI" murka Jaejoong ia kini keluar dari ruangan Yunho sambil berlari meninggalkan Yunho yang masih mencerna ucapan Jaejoong hingga suara pintu menyadarkannya kalau jaejoong sudah pergi.

Ia dengan cepat berlari menyusul Jaejoong namun ternyata kalah cepat namja cantik itu sudah menghilang dari pandangannya ia mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Jaejoong begitu marah? OKE kita kembali ke kejadian awal

**Flashback**

"A-ap-aa ini" Jaejoong begitu shock dengan apa yang ia lihat diruangan itu bagaimana tidak ruangan itu dipenuhi foto-fotonya oke itu tidak terlalu masalah, namun yang jadi masalah adalah foto-foto namja maupun yeoja yang pernah dekat dengannya selama ini juga ada disana dengan coretan spidol merah dan juga sebuah pisau kecil yang menancap disetiap foto-foto orang itu. Ia tidak menyangka kalau selama ini Yunho lah yang membuatnya tidak memiliki pasangan dan ia selalu dipermalukan teman-temannya karena tidak memiliki pasangan,

**Flashback end. **

**000Yunjae000**

**-Jung Yura-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah satu minggu sejak petengkaran Yunho dan Jaejoong, namun tak ada juga tanda-tanda mereka berbaikan. Bukannya Yunho tak berusaha meminta maaf pada Jaejoong namun salahkan namja cantik itu yang tidak pernah mau bertemu dengan Yunho. Saat ini Yunho Nampak sekali sedang frustasi, ia memilih menghabiskan waktunya diclub malam meminum berbotol-botol minuman keras. Saat hendak meminta minuman untuk kesekian kalinya bartender yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Yunho mengelengkan kepalanya menolak permintaan Yunho.

"Anda sudah terlalu mabuk sebaiknya anda menghubungi seseorang untuk menjemput anda" kata bartender itu pada Yunho. mendengar penolakan itu Yunho langsung mengebrak meja.

'BRAKK'

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa membayar semua minuman ini hah, hik tempat ini juga bisa ku beli"bentak Yunho yang kini tengah emosi. Bartender itu hanya tersenyum sudah terbiasa menghadapai pelanggan yang mabuk berat. Ia tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya membuat emosi Yunho semakin tidak bisa dikendalikan ia menarik kerah bartender itu. mengepalkan tangannya hendak memukul wajah bartender. Namun belum sempat tangannya menyentuh wajah bartender itu seseorang sudah menarik tubuhnya menjauh. Ia berontak untuk melepaskan dirinya namun cekalan orang itu terlalu kuat apa lagi dengan keadaannya yang sudah mabuk berat. Orang itu membawanya keatap gedung club Mirotic. Yunho kini mengumpulkan ingatannya untuk mengenali orang yang membawanya pergi. Setelah ia berhasil mengingatnya ia tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya.

"Hahaha aku pasti sudah mabuk berat, wajahmu mirip sekali dengan wajah calon istriku"kata Yunho dengan nada suara khas orang mabuk sambil menunjuk wajah orang yang kini ada dihadapannya.

"Berhentilah melakukan hal bodoh Yun"nada suara itu terdengar bergetar melihat keadaan Yunho yang sekarang sangat berantakan sangat jauh berbeda dengan Yunho yang selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini ia kenal.

"Suaramu juga sama dengannya,hahah aku pikir aku sudah gila sekarang karena terlalu merindukannya" Yunho kini mendudukan tubuhnya sambil memandang jauh kedepan dengan pandangan mata yang kosong.

"Aku tidak bisa bersamanya lagi, ini terlalu menyakitkan sepuluh tahun aku menunggu untuk bisa bersamanya, menjalani kehidupan yang sempurna itu semua hancur, ia bahkan tidak mau mendengar semua penjelasannku. Aku hanya ingin ia menjadi milikku. Ia sudah membenciku sekarang, aku harus bagaimana? Pernikahan yang kunantikan tinggal satu minggu lagi? Apa aku batalkan saja dan membiarkannya memilih orang yang lebih baik"racau Yunho mengeluarkan unek-unek dihatinya, airmatanya mengalir membasahi kulit pipinya.

Orang yang sendari tadi mendengar semua yang Yunho katakan tidak kuasa menahan airmatanya. Ia berusaha menahan isak tangisnya sambil mengigit kuat bibir bawahnya. Kini perlahan tubuhnya mendekat kearah Yunho yang kini tengah duduk membelakanginya. Dengan tangan yang gemetar ia menyentuh pundak Yunho namun tak ada respon dari Yunho dan kini ia semakin memberanikan dirinya mendekap tubuh Yunho dari belakang. Yunho masih saja terdiam tapi airmatanya masih saja mengalir.

"Dekapanmu pun sama dengannya, wangi tubuhmu pun sama dengannya. Kurasa aku benar-benar merindukannya" Tubuh Yunho kini bergetar yang seperti seorang namja yang sangat rapuh.

"Yun ini aku, Jae mianhae sudah membuatmu seperti ini Yun, ku mohon jangan membuatku semakin khawatir kembalilah seperti Yunho yang dulu" orang yang ternyata adalah Jaejoong itu tak sanggup lagi menahan isaknya yang sendari tadi berusaha ia tahan. Tubuh Yunho tiba-tiba saja menegang, dengan perlahan dibaliknya tubuhnya menghadap Jaejoong, tangannya terulur untuk menyetuh wajah Jaejoong.

"Benarkah ini kau Jae, aku tidak sedang bermimpikan"kata Yunho dengan suara yang agak parau. Jaejoong mengangguk air matanya masih saja mengalir. Tangan Yunho kini bergerak menghapus air mata Jaejoong. Tapi tak berapa lama ia menunduk melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Jaejoong, tubuhnya kembali bergetar.

"M-Mian-hae jae mianhae"kata Yunho berulang-ulang.

"Yun sudahlah kita mulai saja semua dari awal" Yunho mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi tertunduk, kini kedua mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Apa kau masih ingin melanjutkan hubungan kita Jae, bukannya kau sudah membenciku" kata Yunho meminta kepastian.

Jaejoong tersenyum dengan manis "Tentu saja bukan kah ini impian kita membina hubungan sampai kita tua nanti" Yunho begitu bahagia mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir cherry Jaejoong. Ia pun langsung memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dengan erat. Jaejoong tersenyum ia bahagia bersama Yunho. tak selang beberapa lama tidak ada pergerakan dari Yunho membuat Jaejoong mengernyitkan keningnya dengan perlahan melepas pelukan mereka. Melihat Yunho kini memejakan matanya membuat Jaejoong melongo mendengar deru nafas teratur Yunho.

"YAK, kenapa kau malah tidur eoh kau baru saja merusak memont romantic kita tau" Seru Jaejoong kesal karena Yunho sudah tertidur dengan tenang. Ia biarkan kepala Yunho bertengger dibahunya dan memeluk tubuh Yunho dari depan kemudian tersenyum.

"Gomawo Yunnie"

**000Yunjae000**

**-Jung Yura-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar matahari pagi kini menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah tirai jendela kamar seorang namja yang kini masih terbuai dengan mimpi indahnya. Sinar yang kini mengenai wajahnya membuat tidurnya terganggu, ia mengeliat lalu mengucek-ngucek matanya menyesuaikan retina matanya dengan sinar matahari pagi. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Uggghhh"keluhnya "Kenapa aku bisa berada dikamarku, bukannya kemarin aku seda—" kalimatnya terpotong saat kembali teringat apa yang terjadi waktu ia mabuk tadi malam tapi kemudian ia tersenyum miris "Hah kurasa itu hanya mimpi, tidak mungkin Jaejoong tadi malam" gumamnya sambil menghela nafas. Kini ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya mengambil sesuatu dari meja nakas selembar foto lama ia memandangi foto itu.

"Mianhae Jae, aku memang salah"lirihnya, namun kini ia terkejut mendapati seseorang tengah memeluk tubuhnya dengan cepat ia membalikan badanya. Dan hampir saja ia jantungan mendapati Jaejoong kini tengah berada didepannya hanya dengan menggunakan kemejanya yang terlihat besar ditubuh mungilnya dan juga celana ketat yang berhasil membuat pahanya terekspos dengan sempurna.

Melihat Yunho yang hanya bengong membuat Jaejoong heran, ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kewajah Yunho. "Yun Kau baik-baik saja"Tanya Jaejoong. "Jae ini bukan mimpikan aku tidak bermimpikan dan yang malam tadi juga bukan mimpikan" Tanya Yunho, Jaejoong mencubit lengan Yunho dengan keras membuat Yunho terpekik kaget.

"Aww.. kenapa mencubitku"

"Wae, apa itu sakit"

"Tentu saja"

"Nah berarti kau tidak bermimpi Yunnie"

"Ja-Jadi yang tadi malam, Jinja Jae Gomawo" kata Yunho yang langsung memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat sambil sesekali mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan memutarnya. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Yak, Yunnie lepaskan sesaak, kau ingin membunuhku" protes Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Dan kesempatan itu tidak dibuang oleh Yunho yang langsung menerkam bibir cherry yang menggoda didepannya.

"mmhhhpt.." ciuman panas dipagi yang cerah itupun berlangsung cukup lama, ciuman panas yang saling menuntut.

**000Yunjae000**

**-Jung Yura-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan pagi Jaejoong dan Yunho kini tengah duduk dibalkon kamarnya yang menghadap langsung dengan taman belakang. Posisi Jaejoong yang kini tengah duduk diantara kedua kaki Yunho sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yunho dan juga tangan Yunho yang melingkar diperut ramping Jaejoong dagunya ia letakan dibahu Jaejoong sambil menikmati aroma Jaejoong yang membuatnya begitu candu.

"Boo, kenapa kau mau memaafkanku"Tanya Yunho yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Yunnie mau tahu aja apa mau tahu banget" kata Jaejoong terkekeh membuat Yunho dengan gemas mencium pipi Jaejoong.

FLASHBACK

Jaejoong masih enggan untuk keluar dari dalam kamarnya, kemarahannya pada Yunho kini semakin membuatnya malas berhubungan dengan sesuatu tentang Yunho. apalagi orangtuanya yang selalu menanyakan hubungan mereka yang kurang baik seminggu ini. Ia tengah uring-uringan dikamarnya membolak balikkan badannya. Hingga terdengar sura ketukan dipintunya. Ia mengdengus kesal ia bisa menebak siapa yang datang.

"Masuk saja"kata Jaejoong dengan malas. Nampak lah seorang wanita paruh baya tengah menatap miris keadaan anaknya.

"Joongie, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu" kata Ms Kim dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya" Ms Kim tersenyum "temuilah ia sebentar ia bukan Yunho"

"Nugu?"

"Turunlah kau akan tahu"

**000Yunjae000**

**-Jung Yura-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini Jaejoong tengah duduk ditaman belakang dengan seorang namja berjidat lebar Park Yoochun. Sebelumnya ia kaget kenapa tiba-tiba suami sahabatnya itu ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Wae chun"

"Jae, maaf kalau aku ikut campur dengan urusan kalian"

"Maksudmu apa Chun"

"Maafkan Yunho Jae"

"MWO! Darimana kau mengenalnya"Tanya Jaejoong yang kaget kenapa Yoochun bisa mengenal Yunho.

"Ia sahabatku Jae, apa kau lupa dengan orang yang selalu mengirimkanmu surat dan juga hadiah-hadiah setiap hari pentingmu"

"M—maksudmu, jangan bilang kalau itu—"

"Ne, yang melakukan itu semua adalah Yunho, ia sudah sangat menyukaimu ani mencintaimu sejak pertama kali ia melihatmu sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Selama ini aku selalu menyuruhnya untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya, tapi ia selalu beralasan kalau ia menikmati kegiatannya yang sekarang"jelas Yoochun "Tapi ia sangat marah kalau saja ada orang yang berani mendekatimu, ia Cuma menggertak mereka saja tapi ternyata mereka semua malah terlihat takut untuk mendekatimu selama ini. Bukankah itu berarti mereka tidak benar-benar mencintaimu, kalaupun mereka mencintaimu seharusnya mereka bisa mempertahankanmu jae.

Jaejoong terdiam, dalam hati ia membenarkan perkataan Yoochun. "Sekarang Yunho benar-benar terlihat begitu menderita Jae, ia selalu mabuk sehabis menemuimu dan meminta maaf padamu. Aku kesini bukan karena suruhannya tapi karena aku sahabat kalian" suasana kembali terasa hening Jaejoong kini terlarut dalam pikirannya. Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Yoochun berdering ia mengernyitkan dahinya melihat nomor asing dilayar ponselnya.

"Yebboseo"sapanya

"Mianhae, apa anda mengenal Jung Yunho"

"Ne wae?"Tanya Yoochun yang mendadak merasa ada yang tidak beres

"Sekarang ia sedang mabuk, tolong bawa dia pulang agar tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan"

"MWO!aishh anak itu baiklah aku akan segera kesana"

Yoochun mematikan ponselnya dan beranjak bangun, namun sebelum ia berdiri tangan Jaejoong sudah menahan lengan Yoochun.

"Wae jae" Tanya Yoohun heran

"Nugu?" semula Yoochun bingung namun kemudian ia secepatnya mengerti maksud Jaejoong.

"Yunho sekarang sedang mabuk berat, aku akan menjemputnya aku takut ia akan membuat kerusuhan"

"Bolehkah aku saja yang menjemputnya"Tanya Jaejoong ragu-ragu membuat Yoochun dengan semangat menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tentu, selesaikanlah urusan kalian"

**FLASHBACK END**

**000Yunjae000**

**-Jung Yura-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini hari yang dinanti-nanti oleh Jaejoong segera tiba hanya tinggal menghitung menit saja ia sudah akan menggapai mimpinya memiliki pasangan sehidup semati. Ia masih saja bolak balik melihat cermin memastikan apa yang ia kenakan terlihat sempurna. Dadanya tak henti-hentinya berdegup dengan kencang. Sesekali ia terlihat mengambil nafas dan kemudian membuangnya untuk membunuh sedikit rasa gugupnya.

Ms Kim yang sejak tadi memperhatikan putranya hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya yang tidak biasa. Kemudian ia berdiri menghampiri JaeJoong.

"Tenanglah semua akan baik-baik saja"

"Umma aku gugup sekali"

"Semua orang juga pasti akan gugup saat menjalani hari yang paling penting untuk hidupnya"

"Ne, umma. Umma apa pakaianku sudah rapi"

"Ne, kau sangat cantik joongie sayang"

**000Yunjae000**

**-Jung Yura-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sekarang kalian sudah resmi menjadi suami istri silahkan mencium pasangan kalian"

Yunho membalik tubuh Jaejoong dengan perlahan tangannya mengangkat dagu jaejoong dan mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan, Jaejoong menutup matanya merasakan nafas hangat yang menerpa kulitnya. Sebuah ciuman lembut penuh cinta itu membuat para undangan bertepuk tangan dan bersorak gembira.

"Jung Jaejoong akan selamanya menjadi milik Jung Yunho"

"Ne, dan Jung Yunho akan selamanya menjadi Milik Jung Jaejoong"

"Saranghae my Boojaejoongie"

"Nado saranghae my Yunnie Bear"

**FIN**

**Ini ceritanya terinsprirasi dari cerita Yura soalnya teman-teman SMA Yura sekarang satu persatu mengirim undangan pernikahannya ke Yura. Hiks My Bestfriend Yura juga udah nikah sekarang. Setiap ngumpul Cuma Yura doang yang belum nikah mereka selalu nanya kapan aku nyusul mereka juga menggodaku dengan kata-kata Yadong mereka. Yura bilang aja aku pengen banget nikah puas. Hey Yura masih 19 tahun Yura masih ingin senang-senang dulu, masih belum mau terikat dengan pernikahan.**

**Walaupun kadang Yura juga iri lihat mereka yang kayanya hidupnya bahagia banget. Ini FF Yura bikin saat tak sengaja melihat status teman Yura yang senin kemarin nikah. Sumpah Yura langsung ngebayangin gimana kalau Yura **

**Reader: bilang aza udah kebelet kawin**

**Me : *senyum-senyum gaje***

**Konflik Yunjae ini juga Yura buat karena setahu Yura setiap pasangan yang akan menikah itu terlalu banyak was-wasnya. teman Yura dulu waktu dekat-dekat hari nya beuh beranda Fb yura penuh ma status galaunya.**

**Sudah dulu deh cuap-cuapnya.**

**Gomawo yang sudah berkenan membaca FF abal-abal Yura ini.**


End file.
